


The Princess and The Frost

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Frozen (2013), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred dan Natalya bertemu dengan fotografer serta pemahat es itu; dan tahu-tahu mereka—tanpa alasan yang begitu pasti—jadi bersimpati pada kisah keduanya. {untuk event #CrackPairingCelebration}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and The Frost

Mengamati adalah hal yang tak bisa Natalya tanggalkan dari kesehariannya. Mengamati adalah hal yang hanya sesekali dilakukan Alfred. Kadang Alfred tak suka menyaksikan pengamatan. Karena Natalya pasti tak akan mempedulikannya!

Sore itu, kafe _die Kirsche_ di tepian Georgia tak penuh namun tak lengang, seperti biasa. Pandangan Natalya selalu melompat dari satu objek ke objek lain. Dia cukup menyediakan telinga untuk ocehan Alfred, dan sesekali anggukan untuk menyenangkan tunangannya itu.

“... Nat, Nat. Heeei, kau mendengarku?” Alfred memainkan tangan di depan wajah Natalya. Merasa tak dapat respons cepat yang dia butuhkan, dia mengikuti arah mata Natalya. Biasanya agak susah karena wanita itu selalu mencari objek yang berbeda dalam sekian detik sekali, dan dia tak pernah benar-benar ingin terikat pada suatu hal. Namun, kali ini tidak. Setelah dia menemukan hal menarik. Alfred memperhatikan, Natalya terlalu fokus pada satu hal. Dia menatap sesuatu begitu lama, bola matanya hanya bergerak di saat-saat tertentu yang tak terduga.

“Kausuka sekali mengamati,” Alfred berpura-pura merajuk. Dia hanya mendapati seorang fotografer makanan sedang berada di ujung kafe dan berbicara dengan seorang pelayan. “Apa menyenangkannya, sih?”

“Kadang aku takut pada perubahan,” Natalya menjawab pelan. Baru mau menjumpai mata Alfred.

“Lalu apa hubungannya, Nona?” Alfred meraup lima batang kentang goreng sekaligus. Sisa terakhir dari porsi kedua yang dipesannya lima belas menit lalu.

“Aku mengamati karena aku ingin tahu apa perubahan yang terjadi di sekelilingku, apakah itu membahayakanku atau tidak.”

Alfred tergelak. “Kau tidak perlu takut. Ada _hero_ di sini~” dia mencubit pipi Natalya, menariknya hingga puas. “ _Anyway_ , apa sih yang kauperhatikan dari wanita itu?” Alfred menoleh, memutar punggungnya. Di meja sana, si wanita sibuk menata satu sajian yang baru diantarkan. Dia mengatur letak reflektor dan menggeser tripodnya. Dia hanya mengambil foto sebanyak dua kali, lalu mengambil kamera dari tripod. Dia tampak puas. Bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik merah—kontras dengan rambutnya yang pirang platinum dan menjuntai di satu sisi—melengkung ke atas. Tinggi.

“Dia bukan hanya memotret makanan.”

“Hah?”

“Perhatikan saja.”

Wanita itu mempersilahkan sajian tersebut untuk diambil kembali oleh _waitress_. Dia lalu mengarahkan kameranya kepada seorang pemahat es di ujung kafe, di samping panggung yang seringkali turut menghidupkan tempat makan itu setiap malam Minggu. Pemahat itu masih muda, namun semangat kerjanya seperti seorang yang tua dan telah bertahun-tahun menekuni kesibukan yang sangat dijiwainya. Sesekali wanita itu mendekat, mengambil dari sisi yang berbeda, dan orientasi kamera yang berbeda. Seringkali lanskap, mungkin agar seluruh pahatan es itu bisa dia abadikan.

Alfred yang awalnya tak tertarik, tiba-tiba jadi antusias.

“Oh, Nat. Aku punya ide!”

“Ide apa?”

“Bagaimana kalau kita menyewa dia sebagai fotografer _pre-wedding_ kita?”

Agak lama rahangnya menggantung, namun akhirnya Natalya berucap pelan, “Boleh.”

Alfred langsung menggamit tangan Natalya dan membawanya mendekati si fotografer. “Mumpung dia sedang tidak sibuk!”

Alfred, dengan segala kemampuan ramah-tamahnya yang kerap dialihartikan oleh Natalya sebagai sikap sok kenal sok dekat yang menjengkelkan, langsung menyambar, “Hei, fotografer yang keren, selamat sore!”

Dia menoleh. Agak kaget sesaat, namun mencoba untuk tersenyum. Senyumnya lebih miring ke satu sisi, tak biasa bagi Natalya. Tetapi wanita itu diam saja dan terus mengamati.

“Aku Alfred,” satu tangan diulurkan. “Dan ini Natalya, tunanganku. Sepertinya kau fotografer profesional. Boleh kami membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu?”

“Ah, aku hanya amatiran,” dia menatap kameranya sesaat, sambil tertawa kecil. “Fotografer lepas untuk majalah kuliner. Sesekali majalah _fashion_ , kalau aku punya kesempatan.”

Alis Alfred terangkat. Ah, kalau dengan kamera mahal dengan lensa dan filter tambahan begitu, lalu reflektor yang bagus dan tripod yang mumpuni masih disebut amatir, lantas seperti apa level para fotografer? Suatu hal yang tak pernah dia pahami.

“Hoo, begitu. Ehm, jadi begini. Kami akan menikah musim semi tahun depan, dan kami sedang menyiapkan banyak hal.”

“Mm, musim semi. Apa kalian berencana agar anak kalian lahir di musim dingin? Anak di musim yang beku akan makin menghangatkan keluarga, begitu yang pernah dikatakan adikku.”

“Ahahaha, tidak juga,” Alfred lalu melirik Natalya. “Kami malah tidak berencana untuk segera punya anak. Kami ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu intim berdua,” dia tergelak renyah. “Lebih karena ... yah, kami suka musim semi. Dan menurut temanku—wanita Belgia yang senang bermain analogi—wanitaku ini adalah wanita musim dingin, sesuai dengan sifatnya. Dan aku adalah laki-laki musim panas. Ya, musim panas, yang suka meledak-ledak, ha ha. Jadi musim semi adalah musim yang berada di tengah-tengah kami—”’

“Maklumi dia karena dia terlalu banyak bicara. Kebiasaannya,” Natalya memotong dengan dingin. Membuat si fotografer tertawa singkat.

“Jadi?”

“Aa, kami membutuhkanmu untuk pemotretan _pre-wedding_ kami. Boleh? Omong-omong, siapa namamu?”

“Oh, maaf, aku lupa!” dia sekali lagi mengulurkan tangan. Menjabat keduanya bergantian. “Aku Elsa.”

“Mmm, baiklah, Elsa, bisakah kau memenuhi permintaan kami?”

Elsa diam sejenak. Matanya berputar ke beberapa arah dalam waktu singkat. Beberapa kali singgah ke si pemahat es. Natalya mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang kemungkinan terjadi di antara kedua orang tersebut, namun tak bisa menebaknya.

“Pemotretan kami rencanakan bulan depan, sih. Saat puncak musim dingin. Karena kami sama-sama suka salju dan kami sudah memikirkan banyak ide dan konsep menarik yang melibatkan salju.”

Elsa mengembuskan napas panjang. “Aku khawatir aku tidak bisa membantu kalian. Aku adalah ... yah, fotografer lepas. Aku tidak bisa tinggal terlalu lama di suatu kota. Aku sering ... mmm, bepergian. Dan kurasa di puncak musim dingin nanti pun aku tidak berada di sini. Maaf, ya.”

“Yaaaah, sayang sekali,” Alfred menggaruk kepalanya. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi boleh tahu alamat email dan rumahmu? Mungkin kami bisa datang padamu suatu waktu, untuk berkunjung,” Alfred mengangkat bahu, masih belum menyerah.

“Oh, alamat email? Boleh. Mana, biar kucatat, ah, baik,” Elsa menerima ponsel dari Natalya. Sambil mengetikkannya, dia berbicara cepat, “Aku tidak tinggal tetap. Aku berpindah-pindah, jadi ... aku tidak bisa memberi alamatku,” dia mengembalikan ponsel Natalya. “Tapi kalau aku tidak sibuk, aku akan segera membalas email.”

“Begitu. Asalmu dari mana?”

“Bukan dari Amerika. Norwegia,” senyum Elsa mengembang singkat, tak miring kali ini.

“Hooo, pantas dialekmu menarik!” Alfred mengangguk-angguk. “OK. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu, Elsa. Semoga karirmu lancar dan sukses!”

“Terima kasih. Dan kalian, juga, semoga pernikahannya lancar dan langgeng!”

Alfred dan Natalya kembali ke meja mereka. Namun sepertinya, dari gestur yang terlihat dari jauh, Natalya melarang Alfred untuk memesan lagi (yang benar saja, tiga kali memesan _junk food_ adalah hal yang dibenci Natalya!), lalu mereka mengemasi barang—kamera digital, tablet, _notes_ Natalya, dan dua ponsel Alfred—dari atas meja, lalu pergi. Elsa menyaksikan semuanya.

Dia tak sadar turut tersenyum menyaksikan mereka berdua. Ketika pasangan itu pergi, dia mengangkat kameranya lagi. Kepada si pemahat es—

—yang ternyata sedang memandangnya.

“Aku tahu kau melakukannya berkali-kali, Nona Fotografer.”

Elsa cuma tertawa kecil. Lalu berjalan mendekat. “Tidak boleh?” lalu tangannya maju. “Aku Elsa.”

Si pemahat es tak balas memandang. Dia melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, di depan sebuah patung angsa yang berkilau seperti terbuat dari kaca. “Sudah tahu. Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan pasangan _freak_ tadi.”

“ _Freak_?”

“Mereka pelanggan di sini. Tahun lalu, saat diundang jadi pemahat di sini, aku juga melihat mereka. Seminggu aku bekerja di sini, lima kali aku melihat mereka datang.”

“Kurasa itu bukan termasuk _freak_. Itu normal untuk pasangan, apalagi mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah.”

“Bukan di situ masalahnya. Mereka suka berciuman di sembarang tempat dan di waktu-waktu yang aneh. Si laki-laki berkacamata itu pernah tiba-tiba mencium pacarnya waktu pacarnya sedang mengunyah kentang goreng. Itu konyol. Atau saat pacarnya baru keluar dari toilet dan dia menungguinya di mulut selasar.”

Elsa menyeringai kecil. “Inilah Amerika. Kau pasti pendatang.”

“Ya. Sama denganmu,” dia merapikan alat-alat pemahatnya ke dalam sebuah tas. “Aku dari Eropa utara yang dingin.”

“Tepatnya di?”

“Bukan hal yang penting,” lelaki itu menenteng tasnya. “Sekarang, apa keperluanmu datang padaku? Aku mau pulang sekarang.”

“Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Siapa namamu?”

Alis pemuda itu mengerut. “Kenapa harus aku?”

“Karena kau menarik,” senyuman Elsa miring lagi.

“Menarik?” lelaki itu tertawa sarkastis. “Blak-blakan sekali.”

“Ya. Karena menunda-nunda sesuatu dan memendamnya adalah hal yang sia-sia. Kita tidak akan tahu kapan sesuatu lepas dari kita dan sebaiknya ... katakanlah secepatnya.”

Bola mata si pemahat berputar, “Kau berkata seolah kau akan pergi jauh besok. Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku Jack. Jack Frost. Apa sekarang kaupuas?”

“Ya, aku memang suka—ehm, tepatnya, sedang—bepergian karena satu dan lain hal. Dan kepergianku adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah ditebak. Salam kenal, Jack. Semoga besok kita bisa bertemu lagi. Silahkan pulang.”

Alis Jack masih nyaris bertaut, matanya masih terpaku pada Elsa dengan tatapan heran sekaligus merendahkan ketika dia melewati gadis itu. Dan pergi dari kafe.

* * *

Hari itu Senin. Alfred berjanji sepulang kerja dia akan makan di _die Kirsche_. Natalya yang pulang duluan pun menunggu di meja nomor sembilan belas. Tepat di samping pahatan salju yang baru. Jack selalu dipanggil setiap hari untuk sebuah pahatan sederhana yang berbeda, suatu tampilan yang disuguhkan kafe yang selalu ramai ini di setiap musim dingin.

Jack baru mengerjakan separuhnya. Dan dia seolah punya indera lain yang dengan mudah mendeteksi perhatian yang tertuju padanya.

“Karyaku belum selesai. Jangan diperhatikan dulu.”

Natalya diam saja.

Jack berdecak. “Yah, kau sama saja dengan si fotografer itu. Bukannya kau sudah punya pacar? Jangan sembarangan memperhatikan orang. Nanti aku bisa babak belur kena tinju pacar _freak_ -mu itu.”

“Jangan besar kepala. Aku memperhatikanmu untuk mencari jawaban.”

“Memangnya jawaban apa yang bisa kautemukan dariku?” Jack menoleh dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal terpeta di wajah.

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa fotografer itu begitu senang memperhatikanmu.”

“Mungkin dia hanya tertarik pada esnya,” Jack menjawab cuek, lalu kembali memahat.

“Jelas-jelas matanya memperhatikanmu.”

“Aah, bukan hal yang penting,” bantah Jack ketus.

“Penting. Karena aku merasa bercermin.”

Jack balik badan. “Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaucoba katakan padaku. Jelas-jelaslah, agar pembicaraan ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada patung ini. Aku dibayar bukan untuk bergosip dengan pelanggan.”

Natalya menyimpulkan dengan singkat, karena mobil Alfred sudah terlihat dari jendela kaca yang super besar di sisi kanannya. “Saat dia memperhatikanmu, aku merasa melihat diriku sendiri saat pertama kali aku merasa sangat tertarik pada Alfred.”

Natalya langsung memunggungi Jack. Alfred masuk, segera matanya bisa menemukan Natalya. Dia melambai dan berlari tak sabar. Jack termenung sesaat di balik punggung Natalya.

* * *

Jack memahat sebuah bunga matahari sore itu. Satu minggu setelah perkenalan, dia tidak pernah melihat Elsa lagi, begitu pula Natalya dan Alfred. Namun dia tak terlalu memikirkan. Ada banyak hal tentang detil pahatan yang lebih penting.

Dan dia adalah tipe yang gampang melupakan.

Tetapi Elsa tidak.

Dia datang diam-diam. Dengan kamera yang tersimpan di dalam tas dan tanpa janji dengan kepala _chef_ di kafe tersebut. Tidak ada kepentingan resmi apapun. Foto-foto yang dia ambil telah dicetak dalam bentuk lembaran majalah dan telah sampai di tangan pelanggan, dan tentu saja, dia datang bukan untuk keperluan itu.

Kameranya baru dikeluarkan setelah dia mendapat tempat duduk tepat di belakang punggung si pemahat. Bunyi kamera saat mengambil gambar terdengar begitu jelas.

Meski kerap melupakan, Jack tidak mudah mengabaikan.

“Heh, kau lagi rupanya.”

Elsa menurunkan kameranya. Seringai miring itu menghentikan kelopak mata Jack untuk berkedip. _Wanita macam apa yang tersenyum dengan cara begitu_. Lalu Elsa langsung tertawa kecil. “Kau peka sekali.”

“Tsk,” Jack sedang enggan diganggu.

“Boleh minta fotomu?”

“Kaubisa memotret punggungku sebanyak apapun yang kaumu.”

“Aku akan menunggu kau selesai. Jadi aku bisa memotretmu dengan karyamu.”

Jack berhenti memukulkan pahatan di es. Dia menoleh dengan sebal, sambil mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya, “Ini baru akan selesai satu jam lagi. Mau menunggu? Hebat sekali kau. Seperti tidak punya pekerjaan lain saja.”

“Memang tidak,” Elsa mengangkat bahu. “Aku sudah selesai _packing_ dan semua urusanku sudah beres. Setidaknya sampai besok pagi, karena aku harus bertarung di jalanan yang sedang dalam _rush hour_ untuk mengejar pesawat.”

Jack terdiam, termangu sambil menatap Elsa. Elsa sendiri sedang menumpahkan seluruh perhatian pada layar kameranya. Diam-diam, telah ada lima gambar Jack dan karyanya yang berhasil dia ambil selama dua menit keheningan sebelumnya.

“Ck. Tunggu.”

Elsa kemudian memesan makanan. Hanya _croissant_ dan _avocado smoothie_. Dia menghabiskannya lambat-lambat, sementara Jack mengerjakan pahatannya dengan cepat. Terburu-buru. Dia tak jadi memberi detil yang kecil-kecil pada bagian tengah bunga matahari yang paling besar, karena dia rasa dia akan membuang banyak waktu.

Dia berdiri dan mengetuk pundak Elsa. “Aku sudah selesai.”

“Hm, hm, bagus. Bagus. Sekarang, berdirilah di samping pahatanmu. Atau kau lebih suka duduk? Silahkan, terserah saja,” dia mengarahkan, dan dengan mudahnya Jack menurut. Mundur beberapa langkah, sempat terantuk bangku kecilnya—yang membuat Elsa geli sesaat—dan kemudian berdiri di samping pohon kecil yang dia buat.

“Tolong tersenyum, ya!” Elsa mengangkat kamera ke depan matanya.

Lalu, dia tercenung. Lekas diabaikannya demi _shoot_ yang baik dan karena rasa tak enak pada obyeknya. Tetapi dia tersenyum. Dia kelihatan amat bangga ketika memandang layar setelah selesai membidik.

Jack mendekatinya. Turut menilai hasil. Dia tak suka dan tak sering difoto, tapi yang kali ini tak dirasanya buruk. Mungkin karena pengaruh lampu beberapa warna yang diatur begitu menarik di balik semua pahatannya.

Ada bau seperti bau mint dan sesuatu yang mengingatkan Jack pada fyord Norwegia. Entah bau apa itu, Jack bahkan tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali dia bepergian ke alam bebas Norwegia. Bebauan memang terlalu sering membangkitkan ingatan, walau manusia tak bisa mengenali ingatan dari momen apa itu.

“Kautahu, aku merasa kita mirip,” Elsa masih menatap Jack yang ada di dalam layar.

“Apanya?”

“Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum normal? Tidak miring seperti orang licik begini?”

“Hei, itu memang sudah takdir—”

“Kalau begitu ... sama.”

Mata Elsa dan mata Jack ada dalam satu garis lurus. Jack membuka mulutnya namun bukan untuk berbicara. Untuk memperlihatkan kebingungannya.

“Orang-orang sering menilai senyumku aneh. Tidak manis dan anggun seperti adikku,” Elsa menjauh, hanya untuk menjangkau tasnya. Lalu kamera itu dimatikan dan dimasukkan dengan hati-hati. Dia tak menatap sama sekali, hanya membiarkan Jack menilai sosoknya dengan sorot mata bingung. “Tapi tetap saja, akulah _putri mahkota_ mereka. Akulah yang harus menikah dengan bangsawan dan meneruskan darah biru kerajaan. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa lari lagi. Kalau kautahu dinasti Arandelle, dari situlah aku berasal. Kakek dari kakekku adalah _Duke_ yang cukup dikenal, anggota parlemen pemerintahan Norwegia saat masih bergabung dengan Swedia. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jack. Kuharap ini bukan yang terakhir.”

Elsa pergi dari mejanya. Jack tidak sempat mengatakan apapun. Karena dia terbiasa dengan sebuah proses yang panjang dan lamat-lamat berlalunya, dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika sesuatu yang mendadak datang dan pergi dengan amat mudahnya dari dirinya.

* * *

Seorang kepala bagian pemasaran dari kafe tersebut mendekati Jack.

“Ah, kerja bagus, Frost. Aku suka singa.”

Jack tak mau repot-repot menoleh, “Mmm, yeah, terima kasih.”

“Tapi ... entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang ada yang berbeda dari karyamu?”

Barulah Jack mau mengangkat kepalanya.

“Yang kemarin-kemarin lebih detil. Bukan berarti yang kali ini jelek. Hanya kurang memiliki bagian-bagian yang rinci saja.”

Jack hanya mengangkat alis. Lalu tersenyum miring. “Kadang variasi itu dibutuhkan.”

“Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Ini bukan bidangku jadi kurasa komentarku tak terlalu berarti, ha ha ha. Selamat bekerja kembali, Frost. Senang melihatmu tetap tekun.”

Tetapi, bohong jika kata-kata itu tak melekat di pikiran Jack sehingga membuat tangannya berhenti bekerja dan matanya memicing untuk mencari kekurangan yang mulai mengusiknya itu.

“Kenapa, Tuan Pemahat? Merasa bahwa orang itu benar?”

Jack menggerutu, menggumamkan satu kata sumpah-serapah. _Orang ini lagi._

“Memang, sih, yang ini agak beda. Kau sedang kepikiran sesuatu, ya? Biasanya kau membuat banyak objek. Yang kali ini cuma sedikit. Tidak terlalu detil, lagi.”

“Kau tidak mengerti yang namanya variasi, ya?” Jack meninggikan suaranya. “Kau pasti tidak bekerja di bidang seni, Kacamata.”

“Yaaa, memang, sih. Tapi aku cukup tahu tentang perubahan psikologis seseorang yang berefek pada hasil kerjanya. Cukup sering terjadi di kantorku. Dan, mmm, sekadar info, aku adalah pengawas yang sering melihat bawahanku seperti itu.”

Jack memutar bola mata. “Memangnya apa urusannya denganmu, ha?”

“Entah kenapa,” Alfred menyeruput jus jeruknya, “aku teringat si fotografer itu. Jangan-jangan kau merasa terganggu karena dia, ya? Natalya cerita padaku kalau kau agak kesal waktu dia mencoba membicarakan wanita itu di depanmu. Kau kesal padanya?”

“Ck. Jangan bicarakan dia lagi,” Jack menghunjamkan pemahatnya pada sebongkah es yang masih belum dibentuk. Es itu langsung pecah. Dia mengerutu lalu menyingkirkannya. Balok baru yang lebih kecil diambilnya untuk dipahat, lagi-lagi dengan kekesalan.

“Lho? Kau marah padaku?” tanya Alfred enteng.

“Diamlah.”

“Heeeei~”

“Diam, Jones,” Natalya menengahi. Wajahnya tetap dingin, sambil memotong roti dia berkata.

“Iya, iyaaa, Sayang,” Alfred duduk dengan benar lagi. Membelakangi Jack. “Fotografer itu tidak pernah datang ke sini lagi, ya, Nat? Dia memang petualang, jangan-jangan. Pernah mencoba mengiriminya email, paling tidak tanya-tanya soal kabar, begitu?”

“Dia tidak akan kembali.”

Alfred memalingkan punggung lagi. “Ha? Kautahu tentang dia?”

“Dia kembali ke negaranya. Dia adalah putri bangsawan yang harus menaati peraturan konyol para ningrat.”

“Lho? Terus, kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya?”

Jack menatap Alfred, “Yang benar saja—”

“Habisnya, kau kelihatan peduli padanya. Aku bicara soal dia dengan Nat, kau yang menyahut. Apa jangan-jangan karyamu yang jadi berbeda begini karena pengaruh kau yang memikirkan dia?”

“Itu bukan urusanmu!” hardik Jack, begitu keras sampai beberapa penghuni meja lain di kafe tertarik untuk memperhatikan. Jack tak sadar sejak kapan napasnya jadi tak beraturan—lekas-lekas dia kembali pada pahatannya yang belum terlihat akan jadi apa.

Alfred berbalik pada Natalya. Dengan muka mengiba, dia setengah berbisik dengan tubuh yang dicondongkan ke depan, “Dia pemarah juga, ya, Nat ....”

“Itu semua karena mulutmu juga.”

“Hu hu—”

“Berhenti. Wajahmu mau kuolesi selai cokelat?”

“Tidak mau,” Alfred bangkit dan tubuhnya menyeberangi meja. “Tapi kalau diolesi ciumanmu, aku mau,” dan si _freak_ itu lagi-lagi tak sadar situasi dan sekeliling. Dia bergumam sebelum mengecup yang kedua kali, “Kalau kau marah, kau jadi lebih cantik. Itu pesonamu, Sayang.”

Sudah Jack bilang, Alfred memang _freak_. Tak terkontrol.

* * *

“Hei, Nat,” Alfred menurunkan buku coretan Natalya dari depan wajahnya. “Bagaimana kalau mencoba memanggil tukang pahat yang senyumnya miring itu untuk menambah dekorasi di pemotretan _pre-wedding_ kita?”

“Kau yakin?”

“Yaaa, kurasa dia tidak akan menolak uang walaupun dia agak kasar dan blak-blakan.”

“Akan kupikirkan.”

“Sekarang, Sayang. Sekarang. Minggu depan kita sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampai akhir bulan. Desember sudah waktunya. Mau kapan lagi?”

“Iya, iya. Oke.”

“Jadi bagaimana?” Alfred mendekat, mata melototi seperti ingin mengerjai.

“Ck. Sudah kujawab.”

“Okeee, baiklah,” Alfred mengambil pulpen yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu menambahkan coretan yang lebih tak karuan daripada tulisan Natalya yang terburu-buru di dalamnya. “Kita tidak punya kontak dia ya, omong-omong.”

“Nanti malam aku akan pergi ke kafe itu. Bertanya tentang dia.”

“Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut.”

“Rapat lebih penting untukmu,” Natalya mengambil bukunya dari tangan Alfred, berdiri untuk mengakhiri jam makan siangnya. Buku itu kontras dengan sampulnya yang berupa gambar kolase tempat-tempat wisata menarik di Yunani, isinya adalah catatan kacau, _rough draft_ tentang apa-apa saja yang harus mereka persiapkan untuk pernikahan, mulai dari _pre-wedding setting_ sampai daftar tempat-tempat mana saja yang akan mereka kunjungi dalam waktu sepuluh hari bulan madu yang telah dijadwalkan.

Alfred menyusul langkah Natalya, “Jadi ... pahatan apa yang kira-kira akan kita pesan?”

Natalya membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung cukup lama. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

“Tidak ada ide, ya, Nat?”

Natalya mengangkat bahu. “Kurasa jangan terlalu berharap dulu.”

Dia tidak mengatakan soal firasatnya.

Dan malamnya, Natalya, setelah keluar dari kafe, mengirim pesan dengan terburu-buru pada Alfred.

_Jack pergi entah ke mana, tidak memberitahu siapapun soal tujuannya. Dia juga memutuskan kontraknya begitu saja._

* * *

“Nih, brosur yang kumaksud, silahkan pilih sendiri,” Katyusha menaruh setumpuk lipatan kertas luks yang berwarna-warni ke hadapan Alfred dan Natalya. “Alex Sayang, kertasnya jangan digigiiit!” dia langsung gemas dan menarik pelan kertas dari mulut putra kecilnya yang duduk di atas sofa mungil berwarna hijau muda. “Kotor. Ini baru Mama ambil dari lemari yang apek. Hii, jangan, ya, Sayang, kalau mau menggigit, gigit ini saja,” Katyusha membuka stoples dan mengeluarkan biskuit bayi, yang langsung diambil oleh Alex dengan mudahnya.   


“Lama-lama anakmu bisa kelebihan berat badan,” Natalya berkata datar, dengan mata sedikit memicing dia memperhatikan Alex yang begitu lahap menggigit biskuit. “Baru sepuluh menit tadi kau memberinya susu.”

“Daripada dia menggigiti benda kotor?” Katyusha mencubit hidung anaknya. “Matthew tidak akan keberatan kalau berat badan Alex naik dua atau tiga pon, hi hi~”

“Santorini memang kelihatan bagus dari sisi manapun, Nat,” Alfred menyodorkan brosur lama yang kumal—mungkin karena ulah Alex—lalu Natalya mengambilnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. “Mau?”

Natalya memperlihatkan brosur yang tadi dia ambil secara acak, “Tapi aurora di langit Norwegia juga sangat menarik.”

“Aaah, Norwegia juga bagus!” Alfred beringsut dan duduk di samping Natalya, “Aku juga belum pernah ke sana. Eh, omong-omong, soal Norwegia, bagaimana kabar fotografer itu, ya?”

Ujung bibir Natalya tertarik ke atas sedikit, “Dan pemahat es yang malang itu.”

“Kaupikir dia benar-benar balas tertarik pada si fotografer makanan? Siapa namanya—aduh, iya, Elsa!”

“Menurut naluri perempuan ...” Natalya menggantungnya sesaat. “Ya.”

“Haaaa, kenapa laki-laki tidak diberi naluri seperti itu, sih?!”

Dan Natalya hanya memutar bola mata. “Karena laki-laki dirancang untuk berpikir logis.”

“Yah tapi ‘kan menarik kalau bisa membaca begitu—”

“Memikirkan itu adalah hal merepotkan. Dan tugas kalian adalah mencari uang. Bukan memikirkan soal perasaan dan hal-hal detil tentang rumah tangga.”

“Aih, dingin sekali ....”

“Omong-omong soal Norwegia,” Katyusha menengahi sambil meraih remote teve. “Kemarin aku menonton berita internasional soal keluarga besar bangsawan yang masih ada di Norwegia. Beritanya cukup hits, sepertinya, karena aku menemukannya tiga kali di _channel_ yang berbeda.”

“Tentang apa?” Alfred ikut melongok ke teve.

“Soal putri mahkotanya. Jadi diberitakan begini karena sempat ada kasus yang lumayan ... hmmm, mengejutkan dari putri itu,” Katyusha singgah di kanal yang biasa menyiarkan berita, namun sedang menayangkan iklan.

Natalya mulai curiga. “Kasus apa?”

“Putri itu sempat melarikan diri sampai ke tempat kita, Georgia,” Katyusha memandang bergantian pada adik dan (calon) adik iparnya. Dan dia bekerja _freelancer_ , sampai akhirnya keluarganya bisa menemukannya dan memaksanya pulang kembali.”

“Namanya siapa? Kauingat?”

“Elsa kalau tidak salah. Elsa dari Arandelle, begitu yang disebut-sebut oleh si penyiar. Kalau tidak salah, ya. Aku buruk dalam mengingat nama orang.”

Alfred dan Natalya berpandangan.

“Apa wajah putrinya diperlihatkan? Mmm, apa rambutnya platinum? Dan suka memakai lipstik merah?”

Katyusha mengangguk atas pertanyaan Alfred. “Ya. Kulitnya juga pucat. Rambutnya lebih keperakan dari rambutku. Cantik sekali, sih, sebenarnya, tetapi aku tidak menyangka dia punya sisi pemberontak sampai kabur begitu, ha ha ha. Tetapi aku bisa memakluminya, sih. Dia akan dinikahkan dengan bangsawan dari Denmark, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dan orang itu lebih tua sebelas tahun darinya. Makanya dia kabur dan ingin bebas. Katanya dia juga suka pada kuliner, _fashion_ , dan fotografi.”

“Tidak salah lagi, Nat.”

Natalya memandang Alfred. “Si pemahat es yang benar-benar malang. Aku turut bersedih.”

Alfred terkekeh mengejek, “Dia belum beruntung. Padahal, mereka mirip. Mirip ‘kan biasanya artinya jodoh.”

“Aku tidak mirip denganmu. Dan tidak akan mau.”

Alfred mencibir, tapi sejurus kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah, lalu langsung memeluk erat Natalya dari samping, “Itu artinya kau mengakui akulah jodohmu!” dia mengguncang Natalya, “aaah, jarang-jarang Natalya mau mengaku cinta seperti ini, ini momen langka!”

“Lepaskan aku, idiot!”

“Um ... adik-adik ... sebaiknya kalian jangan memberikan tontonan yang kurang baik untuk Alex-ku tersayang ...,” Katyusha memandang iba tepat ketika Alfred akan mencium Natalya, walau hanya di pipi.

* * *

Di antara tumpukan salju yang menyelimuti kaki, sebuah kursi panjang digunakan untuk pemotretan mereka berdua. Mengambil beberapa foto awal bukan hal yang merepotkan, namun Alfred merasa tak akan lengkap jika per sesi tak punya jeda. Dan dia mempersilahkan si fotografer untuk sarapan dulu sementara dia dan Natalya tetap duduk berpegangan tangan ( _Nat, terlalu dingin di sini dan rasanya sia-sia duduk berdua kalau aku tidak membuatmu jadi penghangatku_ — Alfred, yang langsung dibalas Natalya dengan tatapan dingin).

Memainkan tangan mereka yang bertaut, Alfred menerawang. “Hei, melihat es begini membuatku ingat si pemahat itu lagi. Kasihan ya, dia.”

“Beberapa orang memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lama-lama.”

“Aku yakin dia sudah punya rasa, lho. Firasat lelaki,” Alfred mendongak dan membawa tangan Natalya ke depan wajahnya. Mencium punggung tangan yang tertutup sarung biru tua-putih. “Kadang aku takut dengan takdir seperti itu. Ketika kau sudah menganggap seseorang itu penting bagimu, tetapi ternyata Tuhan berkata yang lebih penting bagimu adalah melupakannya dan membiarkannya pergi.”

“Hidup memang tidak semudah yang kaurancang. Tetapi tidak sesulit yang kaupikirkan, Alfred,” Natalya menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu mendekat dan mencium sudut bibir Alfred.

Alfred tertawa lalu menjawil pipi Natalya, “Kau memang menarik. Kadang-kadang beku seperti es, kadang-kadang kau seperti kembang api. Meletup dengan mengejutkan lalu memperlihatkan warna yang cantik.”

“Jangan berlebihan. Aku cuma perempuan dingin yang mengatakan _ya_ untuk lamaranmu,” Natalya membuang muka. Karena wajahnya merah, Alfred yakin.

“Aku tidak pernah berlebihan. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai perempuan yang pantas untukku, jadi kau pantas menerima apapun yang baik dariku. Tidak lebih,” Alfred mencium punggung tangan Natalya, berikut sendi-sendi jarinya.

Natalya bersuara setelah mereka sama-sama tenang untuk sekian lama, “Semoga mereka berdua bahagia dengan pengganti masing-masing.”

* * *

Pagi itu, sebelum pergi ke Geilo dari hotel mereka di Oslo, salah satu teman Alfred dan Natalya sewaktu sekolah datang mengunjungi. Lukas membawakan beberapa jenis makanan khas Norwegia. Dan Lukas yang agak pendiam itu pun akhirnya bisa dibuat Alfred banyak bercerita tentang negaranya.

Dan tentu saja, meski sudah banyak hal yang terjadi dan mereka punya kebahagiaan sendiri, Alfred dan Natalya sama-sama kompak ingin mengetahui satu hal.

“Kautahu banyak hal tentang Norwegia, ‘kan?” Alfred berbasa-basi.

“Termasuk soal bangsawannya? Keluarganya?” Natalya kompak bertanya.

“Sedikit-banyak. Ada apa? Kalian ingin ke istana?”

“Bukaaan~ mmm, kautahu dinasti Arandelle?”

“Oh. Mereka tidak satu garis keturunan dari raja, tetapi masih sedarah. Rumit menjelaskannya.”

“Hooo, begitu! Mungkin begini, ya, uhmm—entah keturunan keberapa di atas sana, bersaudara dengan salah satu raja ya? Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya—ya pokoknya begitu? Benar?”

“Kurasa itu bisa dibenarkan. Anggaplah seperti itu dan kau akan tenang.”

“Tahu tentang salah satu putrinya?” Natalya baru saja selesai menghabiskan segelas susu.

“Elsa atau Putri Anna yang kaumaksud?”

Alfred mengerutkan kening. Menyadari sesuatu. “Kenapa yang satu kausebut ‘putri’ sedangkan yang lain tidak?”

“Karena Elsa melarikan diri dari istana.”

“... Itu cerita lama, Lukas.”

Lukas menggeleng. “Cerita itu masih bersambung. Dia sudah bukan anggota kerajaan lagi. Gelarnya sudah dicabut karena dia menikah dengan orang yang bukan bangsawan dan secara sepihak menolak perjodohan. Dia juga sempat dituduh membawa orang yang tak seharusnya ke istana. Beberapa orang menganggapnya buruk. Dan karena itulah, dia kesal dan sekalian membuat dirinya buruk dengan membatalkan pernikahannya dan menikahi orang yang dia sukai. Lalu pergi dan rela gelarnya dicabut. Lalu diberikan pada adiknya, Putri Anna.”

Natalya tersenyum, dan Alfred ternyata melewatkannya. “Kautahu siapa nama laki-laki yang dinikahinya?”

Lukas diam sesaat. Matanya yang terlihat kosong berputar bebera kali. “Frost. Jack Frost.

Naluri Alfred menyuruhnya untuk langsung menoleh dan ya, Natalya sedang memandangnya. Mereka bertatapan lalu sama-sama tersenyum. Alfred langsung menemukan tangan Natalya di atas sofa dan menggenggamnya sambil tertawa, seolah kebahagiaan itu juga miliknya.

“Memangnya ada apa?”

Alfred menggeleng, sambil mengusapkan tangannya naik dan turun di lengan Natalya, “Bukan apa-apa. Kami cuma berbahagia atas teman kami.”

Lukas menatap tak percaya. “Kalian berteman dengan Elsa?”

“Uhm, _well_ , ceritanya panjang. Mau mendengarnya sekarang atau saat kami sudah pulang saja?”

Lukas memperhatikan mereka berdua. “Kurasa tidak sekarang. Kalian sepertinya sangat ingin menikmati waktu berduaan.”

Alfred tertawa, dan Natalya cuma tersenyum. Bukan atas apa yang barusan Lukas katakan. Tetapi untuk Elsa. Seseorang yang dia pikir punya keping yang sama dengan dirinya.

* * *

Suatu siang, Natalya pulang cepat. Izin. Kakak iparnya, Anastasia, akan datang menginap ke rumahnya dan dia harus menjemput wanita itu dua jam lagi di bandara. Alfred tidak bisa bersamanya, dan dapat dipastikan dia masih berada di ruang rapat saat ini. Natalya belum mau memanggil taksi, dan lebih memilih untuk menyusuri trotoar. Berjalan-jalan dan mengamati adalah hal yang selalu disukainya, namun ia jarang memiliki kesempatan untuk itu.   


Dan anehnya, kedai kopi yang dulu sering ia singgahi semasa SMA, menghilang dari tempatnya yang biasa.

Padahal, seingatnya, dua minggu lalu ketika dia melintasi jalan dengan mobil, kedai itu masih ada.

Dan ada papan pemberitahuan kecil di tembok bangunan yang tertutup rapat.

_camaraderie coffee shop is now moving into the alley! — >_

Gang kecil di samping gedung itu adalah satu-satunya jawaban.

Tak sulit menemukannya. Dan si pemilik yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, tampaknya mengenali Natalya, “Hei, kamu yang dulu waktu masih sekolah sering mampir ke sini, ya? Siapa namamu? Ah—Nona Arlovskaya, ya?”

Natalya menyerahkan sejumlah uang. “Sekarang Nyonya Jones.”

“Oooh, sudah menikah?” wajahnya cerah sekali ketika tahu.

“Empat bulan lalu,” Natalya mencoba tersenyum sedikit.

“Hmmm, _I see, I see_! Senang mendengarnya! Apakah ada berita bagus lain yang biasa menyertai pasangan yang baru menikah, hm?”

Natalya menggeleng, “Kami menunda untuk punya anak.”

“Duh, pasangan yang terlalu asyik berdua, pasti,” geleng si pemilik sambil menyerahkan kopi pesanan Natalya. “Tapi itu pilihan kalian. Aku senang mendengar kalian memiliki kesepakatan. Hm, sekadar info, kalau kalian adalah pasangan yang sibuk berkarir, ketika kalian punya anak nanti, dan kerepotan mengurusnya, kaubisa menitipkan di sebelah sini,” lelaki paruh baya itu menunjuk pada gedung di sebelah kedainya. Diterangkan dengan huruf kapital yang berwarna-warni, tempat itu adalah _playground_ sekaligus tempat penitipan bayi.

“Milik Anda?”

“Ya! Tepatnya, milik istriku. Kami baru bisa membangun tempat ini setelah beberapa tahun mengumpulkan uang dari kedai.”

“Oh,” Natalya terdiam sebentar ketika melihat beberapa anak berlarian di halaman kecil tempat itu. Dan ada beberapa bayi yang sedang diberi makan siang, yang terlihat dari jendelanya. Lalu anak-anak mungil yang baru bisa berjalan, melangkah melewati bingkai pintu depan. Tercenung, dia mulai merasa bahwa dia ingin memeluk salah satu dari mereka. Dia tak pernah begitu menyukai anak-anak, namun sekarang setelah memiliki cincin dari Alfred di jari manisnya, dia mulai berpikir bahwa seorang bayi yang memanggilnya _Ibu_ dan terkekeh sambil mengucapkan kata _Ayah_ di telinga Alfred ... akan sangat menggemaskan dan menyenangkan.

“Ini kembaliannya, Nyonya Jones.”

Natalya terkesiap. “Terima kasih.”

“Selamat menikmati dan kutunggu kedatanganmu kembali!”

Natalya hanya mengangguk, lalu beranjak pergi. Matanya belum benar-benar bisa beranjak dari tempat penitipan itu—

—apalagi ketika seorang pengasuh keluar dari pintu.

“Kakak, Kakak, cerita lagi!”

“Iya, iya, dongeng lagi!”

“Aku mau cerita tentang putri itu lagi!”

Wanita itu tampak kewalahan ditarik-tarik, namun dia tertawa, “Cerita itu ‘kan sudah pernah, Maddeline.”

“Aku mau lagi!”

“Aku juga!”

“Aku suka cerita itu!”

“’Iya, Kak, aku juga ....”

“Hmmm, oke, oke, aku mengerti. Sekarang, ayo, kita duduk di sana saja, Kakak akan bercerita di sana.”

“Ayoooo!!” anak-anak itu berlomba-lomba mencapai pondok tanpa kursi di dalamnya, yang tak jauh dari pagar dan tempat Natalya menyaksikan.

“Di malam pesta, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu disukai oleh Tuan Putri, dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di depan ruangan pesta. Apakah itu?”

“Pahatan angsa dari es!”

“Dan bunga-bunga yang cantik dari es!”

“Angsanya punya mahkota!”

“Benar sekali, putri-putri yang cantik!” wanita itu mendeham, lalu melanjutkan. “Tuan Putri, teringat dengan seseorang yang ditemuinya di tepi hutan di perbukitan yang ditutupi salju. Begitu dia berbalik, dia disapa oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal—”

“Lelaki yang bukan pangeran itu!”

Si pendongeng terkekeh. “Putri itu tidak percaya ketika laki-laki itu berkata bahwa dia mengejar Tuan Putri sampai ke negerinya, hanya karena dia menyesal tidak berbicara banyak saat di tepi hutan itu. Dan si laki-laki menjadi pemahat es untuk istana, lalu mereka semakin sering bertemu. Si laki-laki bahkan sering membawakan patung-patung es untuk Tuan Putri dan diganti setiap hari. Lalu—”

“—Mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta!”

“Dan merasa saling membutuhkan!”

Si pendongeng menggeleng sambil menahan senyum. Dia pasti ingin berkata _duh, anak-anak ini sudah paham sekali soal cinta_.

“Ya! Lalu pada suatu pesta jamuan makan malam berikutnya, Tuan Putri malah mengajak Si Pemahat untuk berdansa, dan bukan Pangeran, calon suaminya. Pangeran marah! Lalu menarik Tuan Putri dari Si Pemahat dan mengatakan bahwa dia lebih berhak untuk berdansa dengan Tuan Putri. Tuan Putri yang tidak suka dihalangi pun membela dirinya—lalu Sang Raja marah!” pendongeng itu pintar sekali mengatur intonasi. “Dan Si Pemahat diusir dari pesta. Tuan Putri tidak suka melihatnya—dan akhirnya ikut pergi keluar. Lalu—”

“Mereka berciuman di bawah patung es besar karya Si Pemahat!”

Pendongeng itu tertawa lagi. Ceritanya begitu mudah ditebak tetapi semuanya tetap ingin mengulangi. Kadang-kadang dia tak mengerti cara berpikir anak kecil—namun dia tahu, sebagai orang dewasa pun, kadang suka mengenang hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan indah. Lantas, mengapa tidak?

“Si Pemahat mencintai Sang Putri, dan Sang Putri juga menyayanginya. Tetapi Si Pemahat tak suka menjadi pengganggu di kerajaan. Dia mulai berniat untuk pergi saja, merasa bahwa dia mengacaukan kerajaan. Tuan Putri mencegahnya pergi berkali-kali, sampai mereka bertengkar dan Tuan Putri menangis. Namun akhirnya Si Pemahat berkata, ‘ _Kau akan kehilangan semua yang kaumiliki kalau kau mengikutiku. Bersamaku, kau tidak akan mendapatkan lagi semuanya. Tetapi jika tanpa aku, kau hanya akan kehilangan satu hal_ ’. Tuan Putri menangis karena hal itu. Si Pemahat pun pergi.

Tetapi Tuan Putri yakin, dia telah memilih orang yang benar. Karena harta yang banyak, kadang-kadang tak membuatnya bahagia. Dia lebih suka kebebasan. Dan malam itu juga, dia pergi ke kamar adiknya lalu menyerahkan mahkotanya. Dia menyusul Si Pemahat saat itu juga.

Setelah mereka berdamai, dia memaksa Si Pemahat untuk datang ke istana dan menemui Raja. Putri sendirilah yang berbicara di depan Raja, bahwa dia lebih memilih kehilangan gelarnya dan membiarkan adiknya yang bijak untuk menjadi penerus. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah di suatu desa kecil, tak jauh dari istana, dan mereka mulai berpetualang bersama,” si pencerita tampak puas.

“Jadi,” tambahnya. “Apa yang kalian dapatkan dari cerita ini?”

“Hidupmu adalah milikmu sendiri!”

“Kita berhak menentukan nasib kita!”

“Kita boleh memilih apapun yang kita mau, yang kita tahu bisa membuat kita bahagia!”

“Karena orang yang paling tahu cara membahagiakan kita, adalah kita sendiri!”

“Pintar sekali,” dia bergantian menepuk kepala anak-anak itu. “Sekarang, sepertinya kue yang dibuat di dalam sudah matang. Siapa yang mau makan duluan?”

“Saya!”

“Saya!”

“Aku!”

“Akuuu!”

“Nah, sekarang, temui Kak Diana di dalam, oke? Kakak akan menyusul.”

Natalya mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum. “Cerita bagus, Elsa.”

Si pendongeng kemudian menoleh.

Dan matanya membelalak. “Natalya?! Astaga, ya Tuhan!” lalu dia berlari keluar dari pagar dan langsung memeluk.

Natalya memandang teman lamanya dengan mata yang jernih, “Bisa ajari aku cara mendongeng yang baik untuk anak-anak?”

Elsa tertawa kecil. “Kadang-kadang, dongeng yang baik adalah yang berasal dari kisah nyata.”

  


**end.**   


 


End file.
